


Una cancion de fuego, hielo y lobos

by almapirata95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, House Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almapirata95/pseuds/almapirata95
Summary: Jon toda su vida creyo no pertenecer aun con el amor que mostro a sus hermanos y le fue devuelto, siempre sintio que algo de el faltaba.Porque no se puede ser completo sin tener toda su historia. Esta es la cancion del hielo y el fuego o como la historia la conocera La Cancion del Oculto Principe





	Una cancion de fuego, hielo y lobos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic escrito en mucho tiempo please sean buenos con sus criticas. Intentare plasmar mi idea de como me gustaria que sean las cosas para Jon y los Starks.  
> Espero que lo disfruten~~  
> Editado: 25/07/17

La Cancion De Fuego y Hielo  
.  
.  
Parte Uno: Sueños y Hermanos  
.  
.  
Durante muchas lunas Jon ha estado soñando y refleccionando. Sus sueños de los antiguos Reyes de Invierno quedaron atras, ahora todo lo que recordaba eran los gritos de tristeza de una mujer, el rugido de desafio de una bestia muriendo y la melodia de un arpa. A veces durante el dia o durante sus oraciones en el Bosque de los Dioses, veia destellos de sus sueños. Una torre en el desierto. Una estrella cayendo. Rosas de invierno ensangretadas y el grito de una mujer de luto. La tristeza que le dejaban esos sueños, sentia que algo faltaba. Algo necesario, algo que lo completara pero por mas que pensaba no podia recordar nada mas de esos sueños.  
No podia contarle a nadie de esos sueños a no ser que lo crean loco ademas de un bastardo. Bastardo, el titulo que le perseguia en todos sus dias y en los ojos acusadores de Lady Stark y de sus sirvientes del Sur.  
Aunque en el Norte ser un bastardo no era mucho problema, la influencia de los sureños que venian con la esposa de su Señor Padre y la construccion del nuevo Sept, han estado causando mucha friccion entre los servidores e incomodidad entre los Señores Vasallos del Norte. Su Señor Padre no lo ha notado, mandar un territorio tan vasto como el Norte requiere mucha atencion, asi como prepararse para el invierno mucha preparacion. En el Norte lo que importa es la sangre que compartian no el estado, la supervivencia en el duro invierno era prioridad. Todo verdadero norteño valoraba los lazos familiares sin importar si nacieron verdaderos o bastardos, ya que siempre que era necesaria ayuda, la familia se quedaba junta y prosperaba junta.  
La relacion con sus hermanos diferia en profundida, aunque entre norteños, especialmente en la familia Stark no deberia ser asi. Si compleja relacion se debia a diferentes razones.  
Robb su hermano mayor (segun cree aunque no esta tan seguro quien nacio primero siendo que si Padre se niega a revelar nada de su nacimiento), crecieron juntos y de niños fueron los mejores amigos y mas cercanos confidentes. Pero desde que su Padre volvio de la Rebelion de las Islas de Hierro con el rehen y heredero Teon Greyjoy, su hermano se ha ido distanciando hasta que ya casi no se hablaban fuera del patio de practicas y sus lecciones con el Maester Ludwin. Duele, mas de lo que quiere mostrar, por temor a que Teon ridiculice algo que antes era uno de los sentimientos mas atesorados que tenia. Su distanciamiento llevo a Jon a ser mas melancolico y estoico, tambien solitario. Las veces que antes se pasaban juntos riendo y pasandola juntos como hermanos deberian, ahora las llena en la Biblioteca de Inverlandia leyendo todo lo que ponia en sus manos, con lecciones extra de todo tipo de armas con Ser Rodrik (en especial la espada) y paseos por Wintertown ayudando al publo llano con lo que podia. Robb fue amigable pero distante cada vez que lo veia, Teon se regocijo cada vez que lo veia y le recordaba su posicion de bajo nacido. Perdio la cercania con su hermano, perdio los pequeños juegos y chistes que compartian, perdio mas que nada el vinculo que tenian.  
Sansa, su hermana menor y la hija mayor de Lady Stark, serian la descripcion mas acertada para ella. Durante su infancia ella lo buscaba todo el tiempo, pidiendo que le contara de sus aventura, que jugara con ella y que le lea cuentos de caballeros y princesas para dormir. Todo cambio cuando empezo sus lecciones con Septos Mordane y su madre, Sansa aprendio cual era la diferencia entre hijos Verdaderos y bastardos. Al principio no lo noto pero con el paso del tiempo, su dulce hermana siempre encontraba excusas para no pasar tiempo juntos, para no escuchar sus cuentos, y finalmente llego el dia en que abiertamente se nego a reconocerlo como su hermano. Mientras que Lady Stark se mostro complacida, Sansa empezo a aferrarse cada vez mas a sus cuentos de Caballeros y Princesas y a ser la Dama sureña perfecta. Le preocupaba pero no podia acercarse mas a su hermana, no podia comer mas con sus hermanos y hermanas en la mesa principal. No podia proteger a su hermana de ser aprovechada por su ingenuidad e inocencia y eso le avergonzo. Que clase de hermano mayor no podia proteger a su hermana? El al parecer, por mas que lo intentara otros le impedian acercarse a las correctas damas sureñas, a Sansa. Eso le llevo a adrentarse en las artes musicales para intentar acercarse a ella. Durante sus paseos por Wintetown se encontro una compañia de bardos de diferentes instrumentos que venian de Puerto Blanco por el festival de la cosecha, de ellos aprendio a tocar varios instrumentos asi como componer musica. Cuando intento mostrar sus habilidades con el arpa en la fiesta, Lord Stark se quedo de piedra antes de enblanquecer como fantasma y procedio a prohibirle participar en la fiesta, justo en ese momento, su hermana Sansa lo prescencio. Vio en el momento en que se encontraron sus ojos, vio que su creencia con respecto la posicion de bastardos y señores se cementaba, vio como las creecias sureñas inculcadas por su Señora Madre tomaban lugar y se entristecio. Otra cicatriz en su corazon fua abierta. Otro de sus hermanos se perdio para el.  
Arya, dulce, salvaje y temeraria She-Wolf. De todos sus hermanos ella es la unica que compartia la apariencia Stark tradicional con el. El momento en que podia caminar, fue el momento en que empezo a correr despues de el. Al inicio todo estaba bien, fue bajando la guardia que levanto cuando perdio el vinculo con sus dos primeros hermanos hasta que su actitud empezo a recordarle a una joven Sansa y eso lo asusto, no queria amar y perder a otra hermana, no queria ver como el amor fraternal en sus ojos se volvia frio, asi que se alejo, huyo al bosque de los dioses, rezo con todas sus fuersas porque su hermanita no terminara odiando su misma existencia (sin importar cuantas barrerras levantara alrededor de su corazon, sus hermanos siempre lograban hacerle amarlos sin que se diera cuenta)y que aun le permitiera velar por ella aunque sea desde la distancia. Pero temeraria y valiente su pequeña loba lo siguio, su terquedad destruyo cualquier intento de mantener las distancias por miedo, su feroz pasion por el amor fraternal que sentia por el no podia ser ignorada, simplemente ella no lo permitiria. Ella era de el y el de ella, su hermana pequeña, su pequeña She-Wolf, su espejo en apariencia y corazon (Tan igual pero tan diferente, aun el mismo) Una parte que no sabia que tenia desperto, su sangre de lobo supuso. Le enseño todo lo que sabia, ya sea sus cuentos favoritos, lecciones sociales que aprendio por ensayo y error, incluso empezo a enseñarle como usar una espada y un arco cuando se lo pidio. Ella desperto su pasion por la vida, su sed de aventura. Se lanzo con nuevo entusiasmo en sus lecciones con Ser Rodrik, se volvio a aprender a tender los caballos, a como montar como si fuera el viento, a explorar todo Winterfall y Wintertown. Con gran entusiasmo le conto a Arya de todas sus nuevas experiencias, la relacion de cercania que compartia con Robb y Sansa siempre la perderia, pero lo que nacio con su pequeño loba era algo que sabia con lo que no podria no vivir. Sin importar los esfuerzos de Lady Catelyn por que Arya se aleje y se convierta en una dama adecuada, su vinculo solo crecio con los años.  
Bran su dulce, inteligente y aventurero hermanito. Los sueños de Bran estuvieron claros desde la primera vez que escucho los cuentos de los nobles y valientes caballeros. La siempre presente curiosidad de su hermanito, lo llevo a descubrir su amor por las alturas, la escalada se la dejo a Bran pero la libertad que sentia en las Alturas se convirtio en su placer culpable. En lo alto de las torres de Inverlandia encontro una increible paz que no sabia que necesitaba, nada mas importaba de sus preocupaciones, no su estatus social, no el desprecio de Lady Stark, no el misterio de su madre. Se convirtio en un lugar secreto donde Bran, Arya y finalmente Rickon se encontrarian con el a compartir secretos, a contarse aventuras y confidencias. Bran siempre fue el mas sensible a los estados de animo de todos sus hermanos, el sabia cuando Arya necesitaba palabras de entendimiento y confianza, cuando Rickon necesitaba la seguridad de que por ser joven no estaba quedandose en las sombras y cuando yo mismo necesitaba palabras de seguridad y amor familiar. Si, Bran siempre fue sensible pero como todo niño era mi trabajo velar por el, velar porque la constante inconsciente comparacion con Robb no aplastara su corazon ni espiritu y que porque aunque su sueño de caballero requiriera que siguiera a los Siete, no necesitaba renunciar a su herencia norteña. Su pequeño caballero lobo contaba con uno de los mas grandes corazones de Winterfall eso nadie lo podia negar. Su entusiasmo por la vida siempre traian una sonrisa para cada que lo veia correr por los pasillos del castillo ya sean a sus lecciones o despues de su pequeña loba por una broma. Nadie mas que los servidores sureños y su Señora Madre cuestiono su asociacion con el que llamaban el Bastardo de Winterfall pero su terquedad solo era superada por Arya en este tema. El peso en el corazon de Jon se levanto por ello, no sabia lo que haria si podria perder su relacion con su caballerito del lobo.  
Rickon el bebe de la familia, el pequeño lobo desde sus primeros dias era claro para todos que tenia sangre de lobo sino por los colores entonces por su apariencia Stark, por personalidad y caracter de lobo salvaje. La alegria de la ultima adicion de la familia me llevo todas las noches a colarme en secreto para leerle cuentos y tocar el arpa por el. Numerosas canciones fueron compuestas con solo Rickon como testigo. Mientras que joven, el pequeño lobito no dejaba que por ello sea un obstaculo a la hora de seguir a sus hermanos. Nadie podia averiguar como siempre terminaba siguiendo a sus hermanos ni ellos mismos. Rickon mostro su lado aventurero en cuanto empezo a caminar (mas bien a correr) al igual que sus anteriores hermanos. Imposible no querer a tal niño.  
Los hemanos mayores cuidan y guian a los jovenes, es lo que he hecho por mis hermanitos y es lo que hare por el resto de mi vida sin importar el costo sea donde sea que nuestros caminos nos lleven. Porque el lobo solitario muere pero el Paquete prevalece. Asi cono El Invierno Viene tambien lo hace la hora de los Huargos!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es la intencion de ser de tres partes.Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios si??  
> Editado: creo que va a ser de cinco partes al final.


End file.
